


Distraction

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2





	Distraction

It was impossible for Tamamori to finish the magazine article he was reading about A.B.C-Z. Miyata’s gaze was burning holes into his back from across the room. After reading the same line again for the tenth time, Tamamori’s eyebrow twitched.

  
“Miyacchi,” he called out irritably, slamming the magazine closed and looking over his shoulder at Miyata, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything this time!” Miyata complained.

“But you were thinking it,” Tamamori said, standing up and making his way over to his boyfriend.

Miyata just hummed in agreement.

Tamamori gripped the front of Miyata’s shirt and yanked him to his feet, crushing their lips together.

Tamamori broke the kiss and whispered, “If you’re going to be distracting, at least do it right.”

Miyata chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tamamori’s waist. “Your wish is my command, Yuuta.”

Tamamori’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I thought I told you not to be so gross,” he complained, expression softening when Miyata’s lips found his neck.

“Can’t help it,” Miyata murmured, warm hands stroking Tamamori’s lower back beneath his shirt. “I love you, Yuuta.”

The hand that had been gripping Miyata’s shirt was now resting on his chest, while Tamamori’s other hand found it’s way into Miyata’s hair.

“Just... Shut up, Toshiya...” Tamamori replied softly.

Miyata lifted his head and grinned.

“Your wish is-” Miyata’s words were cut off when Tamamori crushed their lips together once again.


End file.
